Familiar Faces
by Going Over the Moon
Summary: Mark arrives back at the loft and is soon reuntied with an old friend. Previously published under the name theatergirl3. Same author! Different name!
1. Why are you giggling like that?

I do not own Mark or Rent. But how cool would that be?!

Mark entered the loft, shaking snow from his scarf and hair. "Hey guys," he says to his friends sitting on couches and on the floor and on each other. He didn't notice their smiles and giggles. "I was filming, and this homeless woman started chasing me with an umbrella, shouting that no one mourns the wicked." Maureen laughed. He turned around, and noticed the way that his friends were acting. "What's up?" he asked slowly, praying his mother hadn't called while he was out and said something embarrasing about him. The only response he got was more giggles and shares looks. "Ok," he said "Don't tell me." he walked over to the hotplate and began heating up some water for a cup of tea. "Um," he turned. Mimi burst out laughing. Mark sighed. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Angel got up and put an arm around his, steering him towards everybody. "Honey, why didn't you tell us?" He looked at Angel, confused. "What didn't I tell you?" he said as he was pushed into an empty spot on the couch next to Maureen. "Aw, Mark," she said, leading her head on my shoulder. Most people would think this was weird, but I was used to it. Joanne poked her in the ribs, and she sat up. "You don't have to be embarrassed!" "How can I be embarrassed about something when I don't know what that something is that you people are expecting me to be so embarrassed about!" he exclaimed, getting irritated. "Who's Lestlie?" Mark Whipped his head around and looked at Roger. "Who?" he asked, not quite beliving what he just heard. "Lestlie." More snickering. "She called about fifteen minutes ago. She said to meet her at the Life around one. Said she misses you." Mark stared. "Lestlie." "Yeah." Roger said slowly. Mark blinked. "Omigodihavetogo" he said in a hurry, rushing out. "Well." Collins said.


	2. Gathering some dust

Mark walked into the Life Cafe rather nervously. Scanning the cafe, the world suddenly went fuzzy as his his glasses were snatched off his head from behind. He spun around and nearly lost his balance. Unseen hands grabbed his arms and steadied him. "Guess who?"

a laughing female voice teased. Hands slid his glasses over his nose, and he got a good look at the familiar face.

"Lestlie!" he exclaimed,sweeping her into his arms in an enormous hug.

"Hi yourself!" she giggled into his sweater.

"Wow," he said after releasing her, "Um, how are you?" he asked kind of stupidly.

"Hungry." she giggled, pulling him into the booth with her. "And cold. You?"

"Same." he laughed.

The waiter came up, and they both ordered a tea and miso soup, then looked at each other and laughed. Lestlie leaned her head against his shoulder. Most people would be rather uncomfortable, but Mark was used to this. She had always been a very affectionate,

"So what have you been doing since my ungainly departure?" Mark asked.

"Well," she said. "I did an off Broadway production if Hairspray, then taught dance class for a while which sucked. But I'm auditioning for Apple C, it's a dance company." She added when she say the confused look on his face. "How bout you?"

"Well," he said, kind of embarrassed, "I film homeless people. And I help my ex girlfriend fix sound equipment. Bout it."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Equity card gathering some dust?"

Mark blushed.

"I don't do that anymore. Besides, it probably got thrown away."

Lestlie looked really sad all of a sudden.

"How can you give that up Mark? You're good. You loved it. How can you stop?"

The waiter brought them their food. Mark took a drink, avoiding her gaze.

"Eat."

he said, trying to change the subject. She obliged him, but vowed to pester him. The conversation went from there to standard subjects, friends, hobbies, love interests. She had broken up with

her boyfriend not long before, and got rather emotional, and Mark comforted her. When they were done, it was to cold to go for a walk, so they parted ways, promising to meet the next day, which was supposed to be less God awful cold. Mark smiled the whole walk home.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. Have fun?"

Roger asked, with a look in his eye, when Mark arrived home. But Mark was in too good a mood to be annoyed.

**God this suckes. O well. Review please!!**


	3. In his LAP!

**Ok, so now the gang has to meet her, hmmmm........... let's try this in Roger's POV**

"Hey, is Mark here?"

the girl asked. Now, it's not that I don't think Mark could ever get a girl, but it had been a while. I stared. I'll admit it. She was wearing black sneakers, and these weird pink tights things than ended just above her knees, black shorts, a black tee shirt, and a long black coat. She must have been freezing! But dude, she was hot!

I quickly invited her in, and gestured to the sleeping form of Mark on the couch and shrugged helplessly. I didn't want to wake him up, he got so little sleep. But the girl apperantly had no problem with holding his nose until he woke up, seeing as that's what she did.

"Wake up." she said, poking his stomach.

Mark groaned and opened one eye.

"Have thou come to kill me, fair lady?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. I am completely lost here. I think she might have forgotten my existance. Well, at least now I'll have some answers for Maureen now, I swear, she's jelous.....

Ok, how are they not dating? She's giggling _in his lap_ for God's sake! Mark seemed to notice me, and slid her off his lap, like he used to do to Maureen when they were together and I would walk in, which happened a lot....

"We're going to the Life." Mark broke my train of thought. Why does he always do that?

"You guys want to meet us there?" he continued

I relized after a minute that he was asking a question. I was slightly distracted by her incessant giggling. Honestly, she was worst than Angel and Mimi.

"Sure I said. I'll tell everyone." And they left, Mark whispering in her ear.

Shaking my head, I went to go search for a bottle of asprin.

**Ick. That was bad. I'm no good at Roger. Let's try Mimi chica!**

"What does she look like?"

God Roger is really bad at this. Why does he not understand why we need all these details? Honestly, he is such a guy!

"Uh, she has red hair,"

"What kind?" Angel interrupted. Roger groaned.

"Why does it matter?" he whined. "She has red hair!"

"There are different kinds of reds!" I said, getting really ticked off. I looked at Angel for help with the hopeless case that is my boyfriend.

"Like, Little Orphan Annie red." Angel offered

"Or mostly brown red." said Joanne

"Or really ugly, fake red. Said Maureen, "I bet that's it.

Joanne glared at Maureen, seeing where Maureen was going with this. But really, what right did she have to be jealous? She dumped him for a _woman_ for God's sake! Way to crush a guy's ego.

"um," Roger thought, "Really curly. Like orangeish."

We all groaned.

"What was she wearing?" Joanne tried. I'm not sure I like that expression on his face.

"Uh, she was wearing these pink tights and black shorts. And a black tee shirt with pink words. And a black jacket." He noticed the look on Angel's face, and added, "It looked like leather."

"Slut." Maureen sneezed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did they seem to like each other?" she pressed

Roger nodded. "He didn't kill her when she woke him up. And she was like, in his lap."

We skidded to a stop. Not noticing, he kept walking, then looked back and saw us all standing several paces back, mouth's hanging.

"In his _lap?_" I gasped. I looked at Angel, Joanne, and Maureen, who looked at me. Then all at once, we set off sprinting towaards the Life, dragging poor Roger with us.

**So? Good? Awful? CrzyRENThead i'm counting on ur review!**


	4. OMIGOD

**Hmm, what to do what to do. Let's try Mark's POV! And I don't own Mark! Or any other RENT person! I don't think I own Lestlie either, but I can pretend!**

"And I fell right on my face. Well that was the end of that!" I laughed, Les hanging on to my arm for support as her entire body shook with laughter. "Ok" she said,wiping tears from her eyes. "Let's go. I'm hungry" She wrapped her arm around mine, and we tried to not get blown into the traffic.

"It's freezing!" I complained "How are you not cold?" I added enviously, looking at her black shorts and tights. She's been dressing like that since fifth grade.

She shrugged.

"It's not really that cold."

"Leslie it's freaking February!"

"I'm wearing long sleeves. Besides, it's not my fault that your body is incapable of producing enough heat!"

I made a face at her and pulled her into the Life, where everyone was sitting at the usual table, making the usual racket. This racket increased when they noticed us at the door.

"Hey guys! I waved. I noticed Lestlie shrink slightly behind me. I gently nudged her forward and sat down next to Angel. I noticed Maureen make a face and out an arm around Jo, glaring at Lestlie. I groaned quietly and looked at Angel, who gave me a pitying look. I nudged Les and pointed to the miso soup on the menu. While she was occupied with that, I death glared at Maureen, who pouted.

"So, um," Roger attempted awkwardly, "What do you do Lestlie?" "Um," Lestlie looked at me. I smiled and poked her.

"Uh, I've been in some off Broadway stuff. And I'm considering,omigod."

I looked at her, and followed her gaze to the music store across the street. She got up and went out the door. I looked at everyone else and shrugged as she came tearing back in waving a poster that she apparently ripped off the window.

"omigodomigodomigod OMIGOD MARK!" she practically screamed, nearly falling on me in her excitement. Barely bothering to attempt to regain her balance as she shoved the poster in my face. I squinted and barely made out the picture before she was shoving the poster in Angel's face.

"Do you see this!" she shrieked, turning back to me, and falling in the process. I looked at everyone else, all of whom were laughing.

When she recovered herself a bit, she shoved the poster in my face again. I made out the word Godspell before she hugged it to herself.

"Omigod Mark they're taking walk-in auditions! Oh, god Mark!"

I wrestled the paper from her and examined it.

"Auditions the 27th through 30th," I read aloud, "All Equity members welcome. All parts open and all talents are up for debate."

I looked at her. "You should so go for this!" I said

She looked at me from her seat on the floor.

"You think?" She asked, then got a look in her eye,

"You know, technically you still belong to Equity,"

O god. Please tell me you did not say that in front of Roger. Please, PLEASE tell me she did not say that in front of Roger!!!

Apparently, she saw the look in my eye.

"O come on Mark! How cool would it be to be in a show together again? I know it's been a while, but for God's sake it's friggin GODSPELL! You love Steven Schwartz!"

I made a face. Roger laughed.

"Les," I whined.

"Mark," she whined back, " Come on!"

"Yeah, come on Mark!" Angel whined, leaning over my shoulder. Then everybody started. Ug I hate these people!

"I'm not going for this alone Mark." She said flatly.

I groaned.

"If I do it, will you shut up?"

"YES." Everybody said, cracking up.

Les threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

I groaned.


End file.
